


Nina's Book of Truth

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuntboy, Double Dick, F/F, Gay, Godlike Power, Lesbian, M/M, Mind Change, Mpreg, Orientation Change, Other, Reality Change, Transformation, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: "After her fanfiction book is ruined, Nina goes out to buy a new one. This new book she gets isn't what it seems though, as it can change the fabric of reality! Now Nina has free reign to create the homosexual heaven she's always dreamed of."





	1. Yaoi Paradise

There he was, galloping through the battlefield majestically, his golden hair glistening in the sunlight. The beautiful Nohrian prince Siegbert effortlessly slashed down hordes of enemy fighters with his sword. His horse trotted around with an essence of royal magnificence. He was refined and proper, the way any serious royal should carry themselves. But he was also deadly. None in royal court would dare challenge him, his skill with a blade was almost equal to that of his father’s. If there was ever an exemplary model of what a prince should be, it was him. He was the prime paradigm of a prince and a soldier

 

Yet somehow… Someway- An enemy soldier had managed to sneak behind him. What’s more, this soldier held a lethal Beast Killer in his hands. One strike from this lance on the unaware Siegbert and it could spell the end for the little prince. What was one to do?! Would the beloved Nohrian royal really meet his end at the hands of some unnamed soldier? Would the future of Nohr be quenched by some low life criminal? It was too somber to consider, too bleak to think about. But that was the reality of the situation, the soldier lunged towards Siegbert, his lance aimed directly at his horse.

 

Then out of nowhere- _Fwoosh!_ A large sharp naginata pierced the soldier’s chest, ending his life in a second. The naginata’s owner retreated his weapon from the dead man’s body. He smiled cockily, holding the lance with pride. His chest bulged through his robes, dark brown hair rustling in the wind. It was none other than the Hoshidan prince Shiro who was responsible for saving Siegbert’s life. The Hoshidan royal wasn’t the most cultured or restrained individual, but what he lacked in class he made up for in strength. He was a brute on the battlefield, his spear could pierce even the thickest of armors. And he wasn’t afraid to be proud of it.

 

By the time Siegbiert realized his life had been in danger and then saved by his compatriot, the soldier’s body was cold and on the floor. The cavalier turned around to face Shiro, a calm gentle smile on his face.

 

“Ahh thanks for saving me, Shiro.” The boy spoke with his usual tenderness. But underneath his kind tone, one could tell that he was truly happy, more about the fact that Shiro had personally come to save him than the fact that he was still breathing.

 

“Oh yeah, no prob!” Shiro responded nonchalantly. “What kind of guy would I be if I let my best friend die?” ‘Best friend’, the word was emphasized so thickly that one would have to wonder if there was something more to it. The way it sounded, it felt like the two boys were a little more than ‘best friends’ in private times.

 

Siegbert placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “No, but I really must thank you Shiro. Not only did you save my life, but you also saved my horse’s life. I really appreciate it.” The two boys stared directly into each other’s eyes. Their pupils were enflamed. It was plain for all to see, there was sexual tension in the air. Once this battle was over, these two boys would definitely lock themselves together in their quarters for a night of passionate homosexual sex, no doubt about it.

 

 

 

And Nina was there to observe it all. She had the perfect vantage point to witness this interaction atop of a nearby tree. With her notebook in hand and her imagination flared up, Nina was in heaven right now. She painted and reimagined the simple interaction between two friends into a magical tale of same-sex lovers, her lower lips quivering at the thought that maybe those two could hold a romantic relationship. Of course, no such relationship really existed, but that didn’t stop Nina in the slightest. She saw the secret signs, she could hear the dog whistles, and she eagerly wrote all of her wildest dreams and fantasies onto her diary.

 

Unfortunately for Nina, maybe because of her girly squealing and howling, an enemy bow fighter had caught sight of the outlaw in her hiding spot. The bow fighter at first thought that this was an enemy foe ready to ambush him. He couldn’t let that happen, of course. This was a battlefield, and it was either kill or be killed. So, taking aim with his bow, he prepared himself to strike first.

 

The arrow whizzed loudly as it zipped through the air. Nina’s ears perked up the second she heard it shoot towards her. Moving entirely in reflex, her body bent and slithered it away from the arrow’s direction, avoiding any sort of harm or damage. Her diary, however, was not so lucky. In Nina’s body attempt to instinctively move her away from sudden death, they had let go of the tiny notebook in her hand, letting it fall high from the top of the tree down to the ground below.

 

Nina gasped as she heard the book splash against the mucky ground. She quickly hopped off the tree, ignoring the man who had just attempted to kill her a mere seconds ago, and checked the state of her book. It was… It was… Ruined! Completely destroyed! A thick layer of gross mud clung to most of the pages, making them sticky and barely readable. All of Nina’s months of hard work and writing… All of her creative and arousing stories… They had all been wiped in the span of a second.

 

Visible fumes escaped Nina’s ears, her head colored a raging blood red. She was absolutely furious. The bow fighter took a step back in unadulterated fear. Only now did he realize what a terrible mistake he’d made. Nina’s eye twitched. “You son of a…” Without thinking twice, she quickly pulled out her own bow and began shooting a barrage of arrows at the frightened archer.

 

A sea of arrows flew towards the bow fighter effortlessly, each one of them hitting their mark. One or two arrows probably would have been enough to end the fiend’s life, but more and more arrows kept striking his body until he looked more like a porcupine than a human being. Nina yelled at the top of her lungs as she kept firing arrows onto the poor soldier. She only stopped once her quiver was empty, and even then, she continued stringing her bow as if she was shooting invisible arrows.

 

The dead man’s body thumped against the ground with a loud thud, finally snapping Nina out of her frenzy. The girl took long deep breaths. She couldn’t believe her life’s work had been destroyed like that. Death was too kind of a punishment for what that man had done. Still, getting her revenge wouldn’t bring her beloved stories back. The book had been entirely ruined.

 

Maybe she could transcribe them? Nina knelt down and picked up the book again, but she gagged as the diary’s new scent entered her nostrils. No, that wouldn’t work. She just had to face the facts. Her book of beautiful fiction was gone, and she’d never be able to get it back. All she could do now was get a new book and write new stories in it. It was a bittersweet thought. Nina was sad about losing what she’d written, but she also liked writing new stories. The outlaw gave a long sigh. Where would she even find another book around here?

 

 

 

The handles of the clock ticked loudly within the confines of the quiet empty magic shop. Not a single person was inside, save for the shopkeeper, who busied himself by dusting off the glass case a powerful magical book passed down to him by his master. The book was contained in an intricate glass display, an artifact of legend and old, just to give the small shop a little bit of extra clout. Not that it did that much… The shop owner sighed. Another quiet day for his little tome shop. Most of the people around here were farmers. They didn’t know how to read regular books, much less magic books. The only reason he’d set up shop here was because he’d inherited the locale from his master. Thus, as always, the store remained in a constant state of emptiness.

 

That’s when he heard a sudden unexpected sound. The bell at door rang, meaning… Customers! The shopkeep instantly perked up at the thought. He fixed up his suit, adjusting his hair a bit, and bolted towards the entrance with a wide smile on his face.

 

“Welcome customer, to Amadeus Finnian’s Magical Shop of Wonders! I am Amadeus Finnian, amazing sorcerer and apprentice to-”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Look buddy, I don’t have all day.” The young white-haired lady interrupted him. She bore two cute long pigtails with a red hood and a stylish grey short dress. Though it was clear from her obscured face and crossed arms that she was not in a good mood. “I’m looking for a small notebook to write in. Do you have any of those?”

 

Amadeus gulped. “Well, you see… This is a magic shop. Which means most of the books are already written…” Noticing the girl’s dissatisfaction, Amadeus began to fret. This was his first customer in ages, he needed to make a sale! “B-b-but I’m sure that i-if I look ar-round I can find-”

 

“How about this one?”

 

Suddenly, the girl had a compact blue book in her hand and was flipping through its pages. The book was old, but had a nice feel to it, and it also looked like it had a lot of space to write in. It appeared to be a pretty good book, but there was something familiar about it… Wasn’t that-? Amadeus gasped.

 

“How did you get that out of the case?!” He looked over to his prized sealed glass case to make sure that his suspicions were correct, and unfortunately, they were. The magical prized book that had been passed down to him by his master was no longer sitting inside. The case was completely empty, without any signs pointing to it having been opened in the first place!

 

That book was way too dangerous for human hands. Amadeus shivered in place. He had to get it back. Preparing his feet, he jumped towards the little girl with all his strength. This didn’t do anything though, as the lady was able to avoid him without even needing to take her eyes of the book. Amadeus hit the floor with a thump that punched the air out of his lungs. Rubbing his hurt chest, he quickly stood back up and adjusted his suit.

 

“Ermmm- Can I please get that back? It’s a very important book- It was passed down to me from my master, who had it passed down from his master, and so on. It was in the case for a reason, other people aren’t allowed to-”

 

“How much is it?” The girl interrupted him curtly.

 

Amadeus gulped again. “Ah, that’s the thing you see… That book isn’t for sale. It contains magic way too powerful for humans to handle. It is a dangerous tome that could seriously put the world at risk, so if you could please put it back…” Amadeus turned around to his bookshelf and pulled out a few books. If he’d just give the girl something else, he could get his master’s tome back. “I’m sure we could find a book that-”

 

But by the time Amadeus had turned around, the girl was completely gone. He couldn’t see her anywhere in the store. He hadn’t even heard the door bell ring as she left. The shopkeeper dropped all of the books in his hand on the floor, before slowly slumping towards the ground alongside them. She’d- She’d take her master’s tome! A book so powerful that it could transform the fabric of reality. What was he going to do?! If his master was alive, he’d kill him.

 

No… It was too late now. If he tried to challenge this girl he’d be eviscerated in an instant. Amadeus didn’t want that, he quite like living. He slowly stood up, picking the fallen books off the ground. It was probably fine anyways. The powers of the book were just a legend, nothing of substance. Surely a book couldn’t hold so much power. And if it did, why did his master leave it with someone as incompetent as him? Amadeus sighed. Yeah, everything was ok. He looked over to a nearby counter and saw a bundle of coins sitting prettily in a bag. The shopkeeper hopped up in excitement. He’d made a sale!

 

 

 

Nina strutted through camp with an air of pompous satisfaction. Sure, her old diary with all her old stories might have been ruined, but it was a new day now. She had a brand-new book to fill her fiction with, a pen full of ink in her hand, and a mind full of imagination, an endless supply of ideas ready to be realized. This was a blessing in disguise, really. Now she could take all her previous writing experience to focus all her energies into developing her greatest masterpiece yet.

 

But where to start first? There were so many possibilities! So many boys, so many relationships, Nina had the entire world at the tip of her fingers. She had to begin with something steamy, but also classy. A relationship no one would bat an eye at, but that also enflamed her heart. Nina looked around camp for some inspiration. She gasped, her eyes meeting the perfect set couple.

 

A few steps ahead of Nina were Forrest and Shigure, walking together somewhere. These two boys were the most feminine men in the entire army, Forrest with his crossdressing and Shigure with his amazing voice. Because of their physique, they could always confide in each other, share fashion tips, and not worry about anybody but themselves when enjoying their time together. Nina’s smile widened, her eyes glittered. They made the perfect couple! Excellent for Nina’s first dive into a brand-new era of fiction!

 

Quickly diving into a nearby bush, Nina began to tail the two without their knowledge. She followed them around, wondering where they were going together… From the looks of it, they were simply heading to the dining hall, probably to share a meal. But it’d be better if the two were actually heading to Forrest’s tent for some ‘private time. Maybe Forrest had sown a performing outfit for Shigure, and then that could lead to more steamy stuff… Nina giggled to herself. Oh yeah, that was good! She had to write it down.

 

The pen swiped quickly as Nina scribbled down some words onto her notebook. Just a quick jot down and she’d get back to spying- er- observing. But when Nina turned her head back up, she found something strange. Forrest and Shigure were heading in the opposite direction now. No big deal, Nina could still track them effortlessly, but it was a strange move, considering they were so close to the Mess Hall too.

 

After walking for a few minutes, the three found themselves by the tent area. Nina could feel her heart thumping loudly. Could it be? Were they really heading towards Forrest’s tent? It seemed implausible, there was no real reason for the two to head there together. Yet here they were, walking in that very same direction. Nina couldn’t believe her eyes. This was perfect! Absolutely perfect! A girl like her could ask nothing better than to find two boys entering a private tent alone.

 

As Shigure and Forrest walked into Forrest’s tent, Nina dove back into her notebook, her pen and mind fully energized. She wrote line after line of intimate interactions: The two talking about the new outfit, Forrest asking Shigure to undress, then admiring his nude body, until the two couldn’t bear the sexual tension anymore and began to share kisses and caresses. Nina’s head shot back in joy, her eyes closing as a satisfied sigh left her mouth. She could just imagine the two boys interlocking their bodies together in a beautiful act of lovemaking. It was so wonderful! So amazing! What she wouldn’t give to experience such a sight in real life~

 

But Nina couldn’t let herself get lost in her imagination right now, she had smut to write! Quickly shaking herself out of her aroused dream, Nina continued to observe the two boys in the tent. Though she didn’t have the best view from the bush she was hiding in across the road, she could still see decently well inside, and the quietness of camp allowed her to hear a good deal of their conversation. She crawled a little bit closer to the tent, her gaze completely focused and ready. It was writing time.

 

From out of Nina’s sight, Forrest took some sort of outfit out and showed it to Shigure. The blue haired boy clasped his hands in glee.

 

“Ah, it’s ready? Is that it?”

 

Forrest nodded with pride and confidence. “Yes, here it is. Just like you asked for, a new singer’s outfit!”

 

“Wow, Forrest, that is so amazing!” Shigure exclaimed with glee. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!!” Without any warning, Shigure bolted forward and embraced Forrest in his arms, giving him a warm hug. The troubadour’s cheeks became a shiny red, embarrassed from the sudden touch.

 

“It looks amazing! Thanks!” Shigure said, after finally letting go of the other boy. He inspected the suit excitedly. “I can’t wait to try it on~”

 

“Y-You should try it-t on right now!” Forrest stuttered clumsily. “You know- just so we can know if the measurements are correct and everything…”

 

Shigure’s made a deviant face. “You’re just saying that because you want to see me naked, aren’t you?”

 

A wave of embarrassment hit both Forrest and Nina square in the face the moment they heard that. Nina couldn’t believe the calm and gentle Shigure would say such a thing! Sure, she’d written that he’d say that in her book, but she didn’t actually think he would say that. Forrest had a similar reaction. He stared at the floor shyly, cheeks as red as tomatoes, almost as if he was affirming Shigure’s conclusion.

 

“Ehehe” Sigure giggled at the reaction. “I’m only teasing you~ I’ll go ahead and try the suit on.”


	2. Yaoi Paradise 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is not technically part 2 of the story. After looking through my stories, I realized that I had accidentally uploaded an old version of the story instead of the whole thing. So here's everything I missed.) 
> 
> Nina observes the intimate lovemaking session of two boys, before further indulging in the true powers of the book

“Ehehe” Sigure giggled at the reaction. “I’m only teasing you~ I’ll go ahead and try the suit on.”

 

As the singer began to undress, Forrest took a step back to admire the boy’s physique. He stared with an intensity that almost seemed like he was longing for Shigure, craving to feel the other man’s touch. Forrest’s hands shot towards his crotch. Nina couldn’t quite make it out from where she was, but she could swear she saw a bulge poking through his pants. Sweat poured down the troubadour’s body. Though he tried to avert his eyes from Shigure’s bare body, he couldn’t. Forrest was completely enraptured by the other man’s physique. His lean muscles… His lithe and soft body… It was so… so- so beautiful! Forrest couldn’t hold himself back any longer!

 

Before long, the blonde boy ran towards Shigure and wrapped his hands around his semi-naked friend. He rubbed his face against Shigure’s abs, wistfully cooing as he felt the other man’s warmth in his grasp. “So-sorry Shigure…” Forrest apologized, yet he did not even seem to consider releasing Shigure. “I just couldn’t hold myself back. Your body is absolutely magnificent…”

 

Shigure blushed, a soft smile appearing on his face. He caressed Forrest’s cheek gently. “It’s ok Forrest. I also think you’re magnificent~”

 

Gently placing his hand on Forrest’s chin, Shigure lifted Forrest’s head towards his. The two boys exchanged lustful looks, their eyes staring deeply into each other. It was like the two were mentally connected at that moment. They both knew what they wanted, and they both knew that they wanted the same thing. Without so much as an inch of doubt, their two heads darted towards each other, their eyes closing and lips meeting for a passionate loving kiss.

 

In that instant, Nina’s pen, along with her jaw, dropped to the floor. She couldn’t believe what her eyes were showing her. Shigure and Forrest... The two were sharing a blatantly homosexual kiss before her eyes. Their lips smacked without shame, moans coming out so loudly that Nina could clearly hear them from where she was. She had always imagined this exact scene in her head, but she never thought she could experience something like this in real life. It was… It was amazing!!! Spectacular! Her dreams couldn’t compare to the beauty that was real, live homosexual affection! She couldn’t believe it! She had to have been blessed by some god! Not only did she find out about the gay relationship of two of her teammates, she also got to experience a passionate kiss!!! This had to be the single greatest experience in Nina’s life.

 

With a surge of inspiration from this new scene, Nina quickly picked her pen back up and began to masterfully scrawl a myriad of sentences and paragraphs into her tiny notebook. They boy’s actions became more aroused and steamier, going from simple loving to full on sex. Nina scribbled down the hot and sexy action, sparing no expense or inhibition in her quest to create the greatest boys love story she had ever put to paper. And once the last period had been placed, her scalding pen lifted, she attentively focused on the beautiful play unraveling before her.

 

The two boys finally parted their lips after some time, though they remained lovingly staring at each other for some time. Shigure’s hands slowly traveled down Forrest’s body until it got to the other boy’s erection. Gripping it tightly, the troubadour melted in his arms.

 

“Hmmm… Seems like your little man is happy to see me~” Shigure teased him. “But it’s not really fair that I’m the only one naked, is it? Why don’t you also take your clothes off, Forrest?”

 

Forrest nodded in agreement without thinking twice. He began to fumble out of his clothes clumsily, like an animal stuck in a trap, struggling them off with impatience and desperation. He wanted to please Shigure. And he also wanted Shigure to see his naked body. Forrest could already tell the other boy was excited, from the large bulge in his underwear. But Forrest wanted to show him more.

 

As the troubadour’s female clothes fell to the ground, all that remained was Forrest’s pink lace panties, panties so fragile that Forrest’s erect penis easily poked out from underneath. Shigure smiled at the sight. “That’s my boy~”

 

Suddenly, Shigure knelt down and picked Forrest up into his arms, carrying him like the princess he was. Forrest’s penis bobbed in excitement. To see Shigure treat him with such kindness filled his heart with glee. Pushing his body forward, Forrest presented his lips to Shigure for another kiss. A kiss Shigure gladly accepted, as he slowly carried the boy towards the bed. Shigure then laid the prince down on the bed face down. He quickly threw away his underpants and rubbed his erect penis cockily. He was ready to plow this boy’s butt~

 

But before he could start, a sudden chill went down Shigure’s spine. Turning around, the blue haired boy noticed that the tent flaps were still open! That wouldn’t do. He wanted the most amount of privacy with his new ‘close friend’, so he couldn’t have anybody interrupting their private time. Moving towards the tent flaps, Shigure quickly closed them, hiding the insides of the tent from any outside view.

 

Nina slammed her fist on the ground at the gesture, her teeth gritting loudly. Finally, she’d gotten a real look at a real gay performance, and her experience was completely ruined in less than a second. That wasn’t fair! Nina wanted to see two boys have sex more than they wanted to actually have sex, so why did she have to be barred from seeing it? In an act of frustration, Nina quickly scribbled on her book that somehow the tent flaps opened, so that she could observe everything that was going inside.

 

And somehow, they did. As if by magic, when Nina turned her head up to look at the tent again, the tent flaps were open. No one was there to open them, Shigure was already on top of Forrest, ramming his cock into the other boy’s butthole with glee, while Forrest happily took in Shigure’s penis, squealing and moaning each time the singer thrust his hips in. But still, the flaps had opened. Without any rhyme or reason, they had opened like Nina desired.

 

The event was so strange that for the first time in her life, Nina had lost interest in the homosexual acts occurring before her. There was something odd going on, something very strange was happening. It all started when the two boys did a 360 and walked to Forrest’s tent, to talk about a topic Nina had made up. Then when Shigure got naked and made that quip, and when the two boys started to make out… Those were things Nina wanted to see them do, not things she expected them to actually do. It was as if everything she wrote into her book became a reality!

 

That couldn’t possibly be true though. This was just a common normal book, it didn’t have the power to do that. And yet, it seemed very plausible right now. How else could she explain what she had witnessed today? Nina had followed boys around for months, maybe years. Yet only now, was she seeing this type of gay activity. Nina pensively placed a hand on her chin. She had to make sure that this theory was for real, that it wasn’t just a crazy set of coincidences. One more test. She’d write one more thing as a test, something that would have such a low chance of happening, that it couldn’t possibly be explained by anything but this book. After quickly scribbling something on her book, she turned her attention towards the insides of the tent and listened intently.

 

The two boys continued to mash their bodies together without interruption, Shigure repeatedly filling Forrest’s ass up with his dick. Their bodies sweaty, their breaths heavy, it was like this moment of extreme passion they were experiencing could not be disturbed by anything. For a second Nina thought that her theory had been disproven, that it really was just a set of coincidences. That was when Forrest turned his head as far back as he could, a wide dopey smile on his face.

 

“Shigure~~! I’m- ah- so happy…” He said in between grunts. “I love the way you fuck my butthole! To think that this was all thanks to our greatest friend, Nina…”

 

“Oh yeah!” Shigure yelped out in excitement, as if hearing the name aroused him more. “That Nina… She’s such an amazing girl~ To think that if it weren’t for her, we wouldn’t have gotten together… I love her almost as much as I love you!”

 

“Mmmmmm~” Cooed Forrest. “I love her too~ We love her so much that we even let her watch us have sex. Ahhhh, I wish she was here right now~”

 

Nina’s eyes shot wide open in amazement. It was impossible, unbelievable, unconceivable. Yet it was true. This book had the power to change reality. The two boys had yelled out exactly what she had told them to yell, they’d mentioned how much they lover her right in the middle of their ardent session of homosexual sex. No one had prompted them to do so, Nina hadn’t even actually helped to get them together in that way. And yet they said it. Did that mean that… She could enter their tent right now? She did make them say what she wrote, but did they mean it? To get such a close look at that beautiful act… Nothing could make Nina happier!

 

Slowly standing up from the ground, Nina cautiously meandered into Forrest’s tent. She went completely unnoticed as she crossed the entrance, the two boys too focused on their amorous act to pay attention to her, so she silently sat on a nearby chair and continued to stare on. Her eyes eagerly ate up the image before them, like she was a kid at a candy shop. This scene of two muscular lean men performing intimate gay intercourse on each other was now occurring right on front of her. A scene that she had played a countless number of times in her head was now a reality. If Nina were to die right now, she would die happy. She had made it, this was her greatest achievement. Her hand shook as it approached her notebook. This was good content, she had to write it down… No, what the fuck was she thinking? She was utterly and completely aroused, there was no writing she could do now.

 

The pen and notebook gently fell onto the floor of the tent, as Nina watched on with wonder and amazement. The noise seemed to have notified the girl’s presence in the room to Shigure, who took a break from looking at the trembling boy below to shoot a smirk to Nina.

 

“Good for you to finally join us~” He teased her, thrusting his hips with even more force, as if to make a better show for her.

 

Forrest moaned loudly from Shigure’s movements. He too turned towards Nina, his penis shooting a spurt of precum onto the sheets as he saw her. “Ninaaaaa~” Forrest lovingly cooed. “I’m so g-glad you’re here~ S-sorry we started before you.”

 

Nina had no words for a response. She could only feel a strong wave of arousal and love wash over her. Not only were her panties completely drenched, even her pantyhose was entirely ruined with vaginal fluids. The only thing that could fill her mind was the image of the two boys having sex in front of her. Two beautiful sexy boys, living out their delightful homosexual dreams and letting Nina watch as a form of thanks. Because this had all been Nina’s doing. Thanks to that magical book, Nina had taught these two the true beauty of boy’s love, she had showed them the best path any man could take.

 

It was… It was- Beautiful~ But most of all, it was fucking hot. Nina couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Her hands darted towards her nether region, ripping through her pantyhose and pulling off her panties. Her clothes didn’t matter at the moment, she’d buy more later. The burning arousal she was feeling was much imperative to address. She cooed softly as her digits brushed against the lips of her organ. Jeez, it was so wet you’d think she’d just come out of the bath. Nina had never been more aroused in her life. She slipped two fingers into her cavity easily, using her thumb to circle around her throbbing clit as she attentively watched the boys procreate together.

 

And though the two boys acknowledged that Nina was right next to them, watching their every move, they acted as if she wasn’t even there. Shigure continued to thrust his cock into Forrest’s hole savagely, moving with a force so intense it looked strange in the generally gentle boy. He couldn’t explain it but seeing Forrest melt under his touch just turned on a special part of Shigure that made his lust levels go off the chart. The tightness of Forrest’s boihole was so delightful that Shigure’s cock kept asking for more, and Forrest’s demure nature enflamed Shigure’s desire, so in the end Shigure couldn’t help but fuck Forrest like a wild animal in heat, drooling as he savored every second of barbaric sex.

 

Meanwhile, Forrest gleefully moaned as loudly as he possibly could, taking in all of Shigure’s penis without complaint. Ass up, face down, and with his hands tightly holding the bedsheets, he cheerfully accepted Shigure’s love, his drool pooling onto the bed while his face made a dreamy expression. Shigure’s penis was just good beyond words. And he was so efficient at using it that Forrest simply turned his brain off and enjoyed the endless supply of pleasure that invaded his body. His dick trembled happily. This had to be the best sex of his life.

 

Shigure held both of Forrest’s plump asscheeks in his hands, his balls smacking against Forrest’s behind with each one of Shigure’s pumps. He grunted loudly. As much as he would’ve liked to keep going at it with Forrest for hours, he’d given way too much. His cock trembled while inside of Forrest’s orifice, balls plumping up full and ready to blast. Forrest’s delectable ass, his cute demeanor, his soft body. They all combined to form the sweetest experience Shigure had ever lived through. Shigure groaned again. He wouldn’t last much longer.

 

As for Nina, who continued to masturbate to the sight, despite sitting on a chair a few meters away, and despite not forming part of the act, she could feel an intimate connection to these boys, almost as if she could feel their pleasure. She was responsible for creating their current relationship, after all. Every single action they’d taken had been dictated by her, they had been tuned to her same frequency. Nina stuck two more fingers into her hungering cunt, groaning as she intently massaged her insides. She was also so close! She wanted to cum along with them, so she pumped her hand into her cavern with vigor. She was- so- close-!!!

 

“Gyahhhh!!!~~~”

 

The trio moaned out in unison, the room overcome with a thick wave of orgasm. Shigure grunted as his sperm began to flow into Forrest’s ass. He hugged the other body tightly, his hips still stuck in thrust mode, while his ballsack colored Forrest’s insides white. Forrest too underwent the surge of orgasm, his dick spraying white seed onto the sheets with a few sputters. The boys gently relaxed onto the bed together, their bodies mashing, heats merging, with wide smiles on their faces. A few hours ago, they never expected to have gay sex in their lives. But now, they were more than happy to have done it.

 

The sight was so precious that Nina quickly underwent her own climax. Her body spasmed, her pussy squirting so hard that its vaginal fluid flew across the room with ease. Her body relaxed, slumping onto the chair she was sitting on. That was amazing. Truly the best thing she had ever experienced. Nina wanted to record it in her little book, but her mind and body had undergone such an exponential high that after they came back down, they could only experience a wave of drowsiness. Without much effort, Nina fell asleep on the chair she was sitting on.

 

 

 

The birds chirped softly, the wind blowing a gently. It was quiet, quaint afternoon for Corrin’s Army’s camp. Inside of a tent, Nina stretched her arms comfortably, her eyes slowly opening as she awoke from a deep slumber. What an amazing dream she’d just had! She’d somehow acquired the power to change reality, and then she’d gotten Forrest and Shigure to have sex together. It was so real and fulfilling that Nina felt completely revitalized. She was ready to give one hundred percent today!

 

However, as Nina rose from the bed and took off the covers, a sudden realization came to her. This wasn’t her room, it was way too pink and girly to be hers. Moreover, this bed also wasn’t her bed, as it was covered with the finest cloths of the land (which she could definitely not afford). But most importantly, there were two men on the bed alongside her! Two naked men, specifically. To Nina’s right was Forrest, sleeping peacefully with a content smile, while to her left was Shigure, face mashed against a pillow and snoring.

 

Were it not for the boys fast asleep beside her, Nina would’ve squealed loudly. It wasn’t a dream! She really had gotten Shigure and Forrest to have sex together! Which meant that she also still had her reality changing powers. Nina could barely prevent herself from shaking. Not only was she able to watch a real-live homosexual act, she could now create as many gay acts as she wanted! The day was young, and her imagination was burning! Nina was more than ready to use her new powers for good.

 

Slowly sneaking off the bed, she began to look for her clothes to get dressed. She found them on top of the chair where she had passed out, neatly stacked and tidied up, along with her book and pen sitting next to them. Nina cooed at the sweet gesture. Apparently in her sleep, two boys gently undressed her and organized spruced up her clothes, then gently laid her to rest next to them on the bed. It was really cute. It even made her heart flutter a bit, thinking how much the two cared for her now.

 

But that didn’t really matter. She was on a mission to make the world a better place, so she couldn’t let herself be distracted. Nina quickly began to dress up in her usual attire when she noticed something bad. In yesterday’s arousal, she had ripped a large hole through her pantyhose, which meant she now had nothing to cover her legs but her panties. It wasn’t a small hole either, it was very noticeable, enough that people would probably think weird of her is she went out wearing it. What was she going to do? She totally couldn’t go out like that. Maybe borrow one of Forrest’s leggings or shorts?

 

Nina smacked her head as an idea came to her though. She had a magical device that could change the fabric of reality! Why was she worrying over what to wear? Opening her tiny book, Nina quickly wrote that her pantyhose was magically fixed, and just as the ink on the paper dried, her writing came true. Nina’s pantyhose was brand new, not a single hole or tear to ruin it. Nina lifted the fixed clothing with a cocky smile. This was going to be a good day.

 

After dressing up and getting ready, Nina skipped out of Forrest’s tent with glee. Her mind wavered all over the place. She could do anything with this little book, but the first question was always the hardest: Where to start? There were so many options, so many choices to make. Her power was so absolute that it was actually a bit intimidating. How could she even decide what she wanted to do? The decision was made for her though, as Nina’s belly rumbled with hunger. The sun beat down on this calm afternoon. Nina had slept right through breakfast, and her stomach was begging for sustenance. Plus, because of the time, there were probably going to be a lot of people at the Dining Hall. There was no better place she could go.

 

Excitement fluttering in her heart, Nina quickly made her way to the dining hall. Just as she’d suspected, the place was full when she’d entered. All sorts of soldiers gathered around to enjoy their meal, but more importantly for Nina, there were a lot; **_a lot_** of tired sweaty guys together. With a wide smile on her face, she walked over to the meal line, gathered some food on her tray, and sat in the middle of the Mess Hall, book open, pen in hand, and ready to start writing some good stuff.

 

Step one was more than obvious. From now on, gay male relationships were as common- no- they were **more** common than straight male relationships. As soon as Nina wrote that, she could feel the sexual tension of the room rise. Men all over were acting way friendlier to each other, holding each other closer, being more intimate. Nina could see them flirting together, she could hear amorous quips being tossed around like it was nothing. She giggled at the sight. Oh yes, this was good~

 

Of course, this new change sexual interest for men would probably have some negative effect on child production. But that wasn’t anything that Nina couldn’t fix. The next thing she wrote was that men could get pregnant and bear children just as easily as women could. The change wasn’t as massive as the last one, but Nina could see that some of the soldier’s bellies inflated and plumped up with children. None of them were impressively large, surely no more than 4 months, but they were still noticeable.

 

Content with her changes to men in general, Nina moved on to more specific parts. As a writer of fiction, Nina was a shipping connoisseur. From the adult members of the army down to the children she formed a part of, she knew exactly who should be paired with who. She recognized each person’s quirk, who they would get along with, and what type of relationship they would have. This was her expertise. After months upon months of research, she knew these men more than they knew themselves.

 

So, Nina began to scan the room to see which men she could pair up together. The first to come across her sight was Corrin’s precious son, Kana. The young energetic boy could only have a single partner, and that was the equally energetic and cute Percy. Nina didn’t want to mess too much with these two. She’d simply make them a couple and leave it at that. She was excited for them to grow up with these new homosexual feelings for themselves. For now, all they’d do is hold hands and stick close, they hadn’t even experienced their first kiss yet! But as new urges appeared and their bodies matured, they’d be there for each other, learning how to love each other and themselves. Once the words were on paper, the two boys were now sitting together and holding hands, giggling and laughing about something. Nina audibly cooed at the sight. Not everything had to be horny and lewd. A cute relationship like this was good for the heart.

 

With these wholesome feelings out of the way, Nina moved onto the really spicy stuff. The next two she came across were Siegbert and Shiro. A truly classic ship. Though some might call it overdone, Nina was actually quite affectionate of it. From the way the two interacted, it wouldn’t be too surprising if they were actually dating, especially considering the changes to all men that she had previously done. But Nina no longer had any time for speculation. A single sentence and now Siegbert and Shiro were one-hundred-percent dating.

 

She didn’t want to leave it at that though. Nina felt a little flare would be good to add on top of her favorite ship. But what? It had to be a marking of their love, something that screamed to the world that they were together and that they weren’t ashamed of it. Something like… Nina snapped her fingers! She had it! She’d make one of them pregnant. Having one of them carry a big belly full of kids was no better signal of their love to everyone else, first with the belly, and then with the kids. Though the question then became ‘who should be pregnant?’.

 

Making a pensive face, Nina lifted her finger and thoughtfully rubbed her chin. Now this was a dilemma of epic proportions. Who would be the bottom between Shiro and Siegbert. Convention would say Siegbert. Considering his demure nature, he would make the greatest gently mommy. But Nina was anything but convention, and having the role reversal for Shiro was equally as good. The thought of having the sporty muscly brute carrying the babies sent shivers down Nina’s spine. Ooohhhh they were both such fantastic choices, but which one to choose?!?

 

Then Nina suddenly snapped her fingers. She didn’t have to choose either! She could choose both. After quickly scribbling into her notebook, Nina could see her work firsthand. Siegbert and Shiro’s stomachs began to expand outwards, their clothes growing to adjust them. They didn’t stop until they formed into massive circular protrusion, multiple months pregnant, with possibly multiple children contained within. Nina squealed at the sight, her organ gushing with arousal. It was so perfect! Two huge pregnant boys loving each other! They were so pregnant that combat was probably out of the question at this point, but Nina was sure they were still able to support each other nonetheless. Her curiosity piqued, she did her best to listen to their chatting.

 

“How are my babies doing, honey?” Shiro asked confidently, rubbing Siegbert’s belly as he sat beside him.

 

“They’re doing great.” Siegbert responded kindly, as he stared lovingly into Shiro’s eyes. “These little ones have been little angels recently~”

 

“Ahaha, I wish mine would stay as calm!” Shiro chuckled heartily. “They won’t stop bugging and moving me wherever I go!”

 

Siegbert pulled Shiro’s ear tightly. “I told you to stop your secret training regimens, Shiro! You might be able to fool me, but you won’t be able to fool them! Just wait a little longer, ok? And if you want some physical exercise, you can just come to me~” Siegbert shot seductively.

 

“Oho~” Shiro shot a lustful look back. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer~”

 

Without thinking twice about it, the two men meshed their lips together and began to make out right in the middle of the Mess Hall. Their full stomachs pressing together, hands caressing pecs and privates… Fuck, it was so hot! Nina could barely contain herself from throwing the pen and just masturbating right in front of everyone. Actually, she could probably write it so that no one would care if she masturbated in public… Still! She had a mission to accomplish, she couldn’t let herself be distracted at a time like this.

 

Next on her sights was the calm and collected Hisame. With the rest of the heavy hitters taken, it was a bit hard to decide who to pair with who, but Nina knew exactly the boy to pair him with. Hisame was quiet and tranquil, so who better to give him than the quiet and lazy Dwyer? On the outside, the two would appear to have a relaxed relationship. They wouldn’t be overly lovey-dovey, they wouldn’t talk or express themselves too much. But when the curtains were closed and the two were in bed, that’s when things got real steamy. Hisame was into some very kinky S&M play. He loved being tortured and teased endlessly, everything from simple spanking to latex and whips, he was massively into it. And though Dwyer wasn’t too much of a Dom, he did really enjoy seeing his boyfriend extremely aroused from the play they did.

 

Unfortunately, this way Nina wouldn’t get to see the main aspect of their relationship right now. The two simply sat next to each other, eating without talking much. But that was more than fine. She’d just have to observe at a later time~ Next to them sat the massive Ignatius. For him- uhh… He had… Ummm… … … Ignatius would stay straight. Not that Nina had anything against him, but, like- someone had to, right? She couldn’t let all the guy be gay, now that would be silly!

 

But right next to Ignatius, Nina found a particularly tasty couple. Asugi and Kiragi, the last of the unpaired boys. Asugi was a bad boy, sneaky thief that isn’t fond of rules or authority, while Kiragi was a good boy, sweet archer that just wants to hunt and make his dad proud. They made the perfect contrasting couple, but more than that, Nina had a fiery idea for these two.

 

Since Kiragi was such a hunter, she’d make it so that he’d caught quite the animalistic boyfriend. Suddenly, two orange fox ears sprouted from Asugi’s head, along with a long orange tail. Now Asugi was Kiragi’s Kitsune boyfriend and pet. He had two large red fox dicks and was constantly aroused, so it was Kiragi’s job to please him whenever he needed to. The fact that Kiragi had been born with a vagina instead of a penis helped. He was still a boy, he just had a slick female organ instead of male one, which meant that Asugi could double penetrate his boyfriend with ease.

 

Nina’s mouth watered at the thought of those two boys having sex. In general, all of the changes she’d done were magnificent and arousing. She’d created a paradise of gay boys for her to enjoy~ But there was a final touch she had to add, the cherry on top. Quickly writing on her diary, she made it so that all of the boys she’d change would be best friends with her, loving and respecting her so much that they’d let her watch them when they had sex, just as she had done with Forrest and Shigure. This way, she could just waltz into her changed boys doing it and get to observe the magic of boy’s love face to face.

 

Fuck! Her vagina pulsated with intensity. She was so fucking aroused right now. Her stomach growled with hunger, even more now that she had spent some time changing the boys to her liking. But she didn’t want to eat, she wanted to just drop everything and furiously masturbate. ‘Aha!’ Nina realized. She didn’t have to eat at all! Not with the magical reality changing device she held in her hand. She’d just simply write that she wasn’t hungry anymore, and then she could make it so that she was free to masturbate here in the Mess Hall.

 

With a quick slide of her hand, Nina wrote the sentence and cockily waited for her hunger to magically disappear. She could write that she didn’t need any food anymore, but that seemed a bit excessive for now. Just writing ‘I am not hungry right now’ should suffice. However, as time passed, her hunger remained. Not a little bit of it disappeared, Nina still felt as hungry as before.

 

This discovery left Nina astounded. Why hadn’t her reality altering book worked? It could make men pregnant and turn a person into a Kitsune, but it couldn’t take away her hunger? Maybe she had to write it in the third person, like she had done for the others. Quickly, Nina wrote ‘Nina is not hungry anymore’ onto the book, and again waited for it to come true. But it did not. Nina’s belly growled with hunger again, while the girl stared dumbfounded at the book.

 

Did this mean she could not make changes to herself? That was a strange caveat to its powers. She had the ability to change and mold the world to her liking, but she couldn’t change anything about herself. Nina sighed in disappointment. Well, there went the idea of making herself a male. Not that she strictly wanted it, but she was curious about participating in gay male sex for herself. Her stomach growled again. Oh well. She’d just have to get rid of hunger the way normal people did. But right after she’d finished lunch, it was playtime.

 

 

 

Nina left the Dining Hall triumphantly. With her stomach full and her book in hand, she was ready to observe another beautiful homosexual act in the making. Her plan today was to take a look at the mating act of Kiragi and Asugi. She was really interested in seeing how both boys handled their new forms (though to them it would probably appear as if they’d had them their entire lives) and seeing them have animalistic crazed sex outdoors.

 

Skipping happily, Nina traveled through the tents and the shops in order to get to an arboreal brushy part of camp where the two could have uninterrupted outdoors sex and Nina could observe from a nearby bush. Of course, with the changes she’d made, she could pretty much observe closely any sexual interaction between any boy without problem. But old habits die hard, and Nina was still fond of the sneaking and spying she did when observing boys.

 

After scouring around the edge of the training field, Nina spotted a perfect spot where she could call the two boys towards. It was a clearing of trees a little way into the forest, spacious enough for ample movement, but concealed enough for privacy. Nina also found the perfect bush to hide alongside it, where she could observe closely but also not get spotted. Everything was set up, all she needed was to call up the boys using her book and observe the magic.

 

With a quick hop into the bush, Nina knelt down and opened her book. All she wrote was that the boys would come to this spot and start getting intimate, she’d go into further detail after that. Staring intently at the empty spot, Nina’s mouth watered as she imagined Asugi throwing himself over Kiragi and pounding him senseless. Ohhhh~~~ This was going to be so great~ The Forrest x Shigure thing had been awesome, but this going to be out of this world. Nothing could interrupt Nina’s enjoyment right-

 

“Hey, watcha doin here?”

 

Nina bolted upwards in surprise, her pen flying off her hand as her brain processed the sudden voice that had come from behind her. Turning around, Nina was met with the cocky cheery smile of Soleil, the pink-haired girl lover. Soleil peered over he with an aura of smugness that irritated Nina. Though she was so taken off guard that she couldn’t come up with a good comeback.

 

“H-huh? Wh-what are y-y-ou doing here?” Nina barely managed to spit out.

 

“Me? This is my bush. I use it to spy on girls training together out on the field.” She answered matter-of-factly.

 

“W-well!” Nina retorted angrily. “I have some important business here today so… If you would please go away…”

 

Soleil laughed at the proposition. “As I said, this is _my_ bush. I’ve been using it for a long time, so if anybody has to leave right now, that’d be you.”

 

The comment made Nina grit her teeth with rage. She didn’t have to deal with this! She had the powers of a god at her hands! Quickly pulling out her notebook, Nina wrote that Soleil would go away and leave her alone. She proudly accentuated the last period of the sentence, arrogantly waiting for its contents to come true. That should teach her. However, Soleil did not leave. No matter how long Nina waited, Soleil kept staring at her with her cocky smile. How could that be possible? Nina tried to write the command again, but this seemed to be a mistake, for it caused Soleil to notice the book.

 

“Ahaha! Did you just write that I would ‘leave you alone’?” Soleil giggled heartily. “What kind of little book do you have here?”

 

Before Nina could come up with any kind of answer, Soleil quickly snatched the book from her hands, sending a pit of panic into Nina’s stomach. Nina instantly stood up from where she was and bolted towards the book, but Soleil backed up, avoiding every one of Nina’s movements while she began to read the contents of the book.

 

“P-please give that back!” Nina pleaded with desperation. So far, she’d been the only one with power, she’d never worried about the book doing something to her. But now that Soleil had the book in her hands, Nina felt a primal fear that was soul crushing.

 

“Oooohhh~ This is some interesting stuff~” Soleil teased. “Is this some kind of fanfiction diary?”

 

Nina gulped. She couldn’t tell Soleil about the powers of the book. She had to find a way to get it back without nothing crazy happening. “Yeah, haha” Nina laughed awkwardly. “It’s a fanfiction book, so please give it back!”

 

But Soleil would not acquiesce.  She continued to hold the book with interest. “That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to write some fanfiction myself, but I’m not really the writing type. Say, you wouldn’t mind if I wrote just a little bit on here, right?”

 

“NO!!!” Panic set in Nina’s mind, sweat pouring down her face. Whatever she did, she could _NOT_ let Soleil write on that notebook. “Er- I mean- That’s my book, so I would really appreciate it if you didn’t write anything on it.”

 

“Oh, come on!” Soleil begged. “It’ll just be a few sentences, nothing big. Maybe you could even critique my form, eh?”

 

“Y-y-yeah, w-well… I don’t have anything to write on me, so…” Technically, Nina wasn’t lying. It was a good think Nina had dropped her pen in the surprise.

 

“Aw, that sucks. I don’t have anything on me either, maybe we’ll just- What’s this?” Suddenly, Soleil felt something at her feet. It was long and cylindrical, almost like a… “Oh I found a pen!” She exclaimed gladfully.

 

Nina felt a lump on her throat as she heard those words. Seeing Soleil kneel down and pick up the pen, she noticed it had been the one she dropped! Argh! Why did she have to drop that pen?!?! Nina was not far off from having a meltdown. She _had_ to get the book away from Soleil. She **_HAD TO_**. She lunged towards the book again, but again Soleil avoided her.

 

“Please, please, PLEASE! Soleil, give me back the book!” Nina implored her with desperation. Anything! She would give anything to keep the book from Soleil.

 

“Woah! What’s the big deal?” Soleil asked nonchalantly. “I’m just gonna write something small. I promise it won’t suck! Look…” Soleil looked towards the field, where Sophie and Caeldori were practicing. “There-! I’ll write something about them.” Soleil pulled up a page and began to write. All the life drained from Nina’s body. “‘Sophie and Caeldori were having a tough fight, when they tripped! They fell so close, that they started to make out!’” Soleil audibly read what she wrote. “So, how was it?”

 

Soleil didn’t hear Nina’s response though, for she was distracted by a loud noise coming from the field. Turning towards it, she saw Caeldori losing her balance and falling on top of Sophie, their weapons flying away while their bodies mashed together. Soleil thought it was a bit weird that what she had just written had happened. But she wasn’t really surprised until Sophie and Caeldori began making out. Soleil couldn’t believe her eyes. Here, for the first time, she was seeing some real lesbia action. And it had happened right the way she wrote it on the book.

 

A stray thought entered Soleil’s head. Nothing really impactful, just a stray thought. What if… She had been the cause of this? It was preposterous to think about, a book making something happen in real life. Yet, the coincidence was too great to ignore. There was only one way to find out. She’d have to write something else on that book, something that was just as preposterous, if not more, than what she’d written. Only then would she come to see whether or not her hypothesis was true. Meanwhile, Nina could do nothing but stand there frozen, looking as her secret was discovered. Her paradise was about to be ruined.

 

As Soleil’s inky words fell on the paper, the two girls suddenly separated from their amorous kiss.

 

“Ohhhh~ Caeldori~ I love you so much!” Sophie yelled at the top of her lungs. “Thank you for showing me that women are better than men. And thanks for showing me how big of a gay lesbian I am!!!”

 

“No problem Sophie!” Caeldori happily retorted. “It is all thanks to Soleil. She showed me the light, how girls are much better than boys, and how every girl should be a lesbian. Now that I know the truth, I’d rather lick 100 pussies than think about a single dick.”

 

“MMmmm~~ Well said sister~ Now let’s fuck our brains out, until we pass out on this grass here.”

 

With that, the two girls began making out again, while they undressed from their clothes. Nina and Soleil stood where they were silently, neither of them knowing how to respond. Soleil slowly turned back to Nina, her head tilted downwards in thought. She took the book and stored it in one of her pockets, before turning her head towards Nina with an ominous smile.

 

“Alright Nina. How about you and I head down to town and get ourselves some tea?” Soleil’s statement didn’t sound like a question, it was more like an order.

 

Nina gulped. What had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, here's the first ever Poll story! This one got a little bit out of hand, but I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you like it! Part two should hopefully be out somewhat soon. I'm gonna work on some other stuff before that, and then I'll finish this up with a bang. Hope you enjoyed ~
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
